


Keep Breathing

by MishiTamashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Gillplay, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiTamashi/pseuds/MishiTamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having a set bedroom dynamic can be fine and dandy for some folks it sure as hell gets boring when you’re always on the giving end. Something that ought to be easily amended but that isn’t quite the case when your matesprit happens to be a huge shitty marine giant. The struggle is real but this happening goddammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporalDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalDecay/gifts).



A night’s calm water rolled a gentle wash over your skin. Near silence beneath two moons accompanied soft and salty breeze, pushing waves into rolls. You’d like to think such a simple pleasure, on such a dreamy fucking night you could find some relaxation but, surprise surprise, you don't have the privilege of being serene in water. A stress came with being where you so clearly did but also didn’t belong, even with the territorial barrier around Eridan’s island meant to protect you. Supposedly to keep some fuckall giant seabeast from dragging you under and feasting on your soft bits. You were safe, your logical mind knew that. Eridan wouldn’t cut corners on something when your safety was at risk, you had faith in him. You couldn’t help but to have faith in him seeing how you lived in his hive for a good few sweeps. He knew the dangers of harboring you with the current empress' law. But it was temporary. You hope. Not to say that living with him was unpleasant, it was great. Your respective guardians ceased the noise war of screeches and whinnies after a few perigee. They weren't best friends but at least they didn't gripe non-stop about one another, so it was fine in that sense. Yet funny enough you weren't so fond of putting him in constant danger just by existing around him. High as he was there was no limit on who could get the wrong end of the culling fork. 

You sigh through your nose without thinking better of it and panic for a moment. You immediately attempt to switch breathing methods so to not take in the water you were submerged under. That task made even more difficult with the sudden movement in the water. You felt the vibrations, hearing the disturbance even with your flooded hearing and turned to Eridan’s face suddenly next to your own. With cold arms around your torso coupled with the surprise of his appearance your concentration now well broken. His face contorted into worry as he easily hauled you up to the surface trying to pat your back as you coughed and wheezed out water when you breached.

“You alright Kar?” That almost innocent question would’ve made you growl but your eyes were watering from nearly drowning so you simply shoved at him and splashed furiously. He pouted at your reaction, slipping glasses back on the bridge of his stupidly, perfectly angled and straight nose. “The fuck’s your problem _this_ time!?” Indignant and clearly offended as if you had been causing him trouble all goddamn day.

“You surprised me! Not to mention you absolutely threw off my breathing you massive seahorse’s ass! I’ve told you to not just swim at me like I'm freshly dumped chum for the feasting!” Even as you spoke you could hear some fluid still stuck to your throat. On instinct you try to cough up, teary eyes watch his earfins flick forward with a huff.

“I was concerned Kar, excuse shit outta me for carin’ how your breathin’ goes. You obviously still fuck up and keep faultin’ back to your lungs when you got a perfectly good set a’ gills. Fuckin’ _finally_ got a good set mind you.”

Now that you were calm the effort to switch breathing methods returned. You still need practice so you settle on inhaling through the set on your thorax. Feeling them flutter as they took in water and stripped the oxygen from it to deliver to your lungs. By the time he was done patting himself on the back in a gross display of dorky self-satisfaction your eyes had completed a full rotation.

“Yes we know and you’re _very_ proud of the work you’ve done.”

“Damn right I am, your gills were at least… twenty whole kinds a’ fucked up,” His considering the actual number made you snort but you let him continue. “Even with alla my expertise with gills I wasn’t so sure they were gonna make a full recovery. It’s almost like one a’ Gam’s fakeass miracles.”

Now he was just being cute, still buffing his goddamn horns on that accomplishment but you could admit that your gills were in bad shape. They were dried and cracked, they bled. Were clearly irritated and sore to the touch, even the soft and smooth fabric of your sweater could make you wince with a single string snag. After a good while to heal and in a really hilarious twist Eridan kindly informed you that you had been breathing through both simultaneously. All your life. And _that_ was the reason you got so easily winded. When he showed you how to properly discern between the two types after you were finished pitching a fit, simply mortified by how little you had known about your body.

You definitely owe him a lot, you were lucky to not have caught an infection before he got to you since you couldn’t get good antibiotics with your “rust” status and funds and doubly so seeing how there was no medicurator that wouldn’t cull you on the spot for having a warm color and gills and no earfins. They wouldn't even have to see your red blood to classify you as a mutant.

You swim to him and cup his face, your hands almost small on his cheeks and jaw. Hold him in with two fingers tucked and curled under his jaw in that way that makes his earfins flutter. Eyes a deep, royal purple as they stared behind thick lenses into your so, so low red. God he was so easily putty in your palms, melting when your legs brush against his waist under the water all soft and smooth. You lean in and slide your snub nose against his, breathing in the sigh he releases. He wants a kiss and could easily close the gap but you nuzzle him longer, feeling his arms return to chill your skin.

His eyes half-mast as you brush your lips together, just barely but letting him feel the heat of you. “Shut up Ampora.” He seemed to think it was a good idea because you were kissing, lips familiar with one another as the water crept up your body. He was under first, sucking kisses to your neck and chest. Large hands carefully brushing your gills, over the frills and under them with careful claws and fingerpads. You shivered and breathed through them, sucking water in between his wandering fingers, he always loved to touch and treat your gills. It wouldn't feel so goddamn good if it weren't for the intimate gestures of it and the saccharine look on his face that doused your pusher in sticky, sugar-coated flush. He mouths something against your side and carefully nipped a grubscar with sharp as hell teeth then pulled you deeper into the water, your hitch of air being swallowed by the cool water you sank then shifted gears to dive for him.

Underwater you could clearly see without needing a second lid or glasses, the only good thing that came from this shit mutation. You could see your matesprit, he was large. Almost three feet taller than you and well-proportioned for his size. Still slender enough to cut through water but holding the lean muscle that propelled him while you were compact and thick. All wrong for swimming, clunky compared to his grace but he let you catch him as well as his lips. You guided the kiss, orchestrating the push and pull of it then deepened it with a swipe of your tongue. Water flowed into your mouths being pushed around by your tangling tongues. He churred something deep that vibrated and rattled through the water and your own chest. The middle of his stomach rut against your groin making you growl in pleasure. You could pail right now you really could, with that in mind you back up and pull him with you. Eridan seems to get the idea because he’s soon hauling you behind him with fingers twined gently with his webbing.

The water that dropped and splattered to the floor didn’t matter so much seeing as the laminated floors gave zero fucks about it. It would dry relatively quickly, the entire way to your shared block your pan rolled with a thought you had been having often. It was something you'd have to approach him carefully with, standing before the platform you toy at your swimming briefs and look up to him then finally almost on your own level as he sits there. Seeing the look you wore, deep in thought and weaving ideas he touches your side in a silent question.

“So…”

“So.” He repeated and while you'd normally get snippy at that it looked as if he were trying to be patient, many things he was. A prick, a douchebag, an all-around three ring shitshow of a sentient being but he wasn’t a complete asshole.

“You know, uh. So we're about to pail right.”

His eyebrows furrowed, “Yeah. Unless you don’t wanna anymore.”

“No I'm still well invested and interested in a roll on the platform. I was more going to ask if you wanted to,” your hands made gestures that didn't help either of you. A dusty red pinched the nerves beneath your cheeks as he prodded you again.

“C’mon Kar out with it.” This time you _did_ sigh and stare at him until he stopped poking you, literally poking you with the soft side of his finger like a fucking wriggler trying to get it’s lusii’s attention. When he did cease his bullshit you spoke again.

“You know the thing where someone takes a bulge up his nook. What if, I tried that today?” And goddam Eridan for being so easy to read because his shocked, open eyes and very at-attention earfins made you flush that much harder. Your hands down by your sides so they don’t rub the color away or shove him away or both.

“W..well, uh…” he trailed and he looked so clearly torn on the matter.

“C’mon Eridan, _out with it._ ” You couldn’t help but to mock him a little if not to just push down the embarrassed anxiety that curled in your stomach.

“I'm _thinkin’_.” And so he thought though his gaze was steady, firmly on your groin making you groan and avert your own before you really did shove him. “Are you sure Kar? You're pretty goddamn tiny, my uh,” he wiggled his fingers against your side for emphasis. “You spill with just that and even then it’s pretty easy.”

Alright while that was true your hand found his face and pushed him back. “I'm well aware but thank you for that much needed reminder. I just want to try,” you almost told Eridan that maybe he was just fucking great at fingering you but there was no need to boost his ego right now. Even though he was… but that wasn’t the point you were going to make right now. “I think I’ll like it, I like the idea of it to be honest.”

 Another surprised look on his face, damp hand trailing over your dryer skin, still wet but not holding onto the wetness of the sea like Eridan’s skin tended to do. “You like the idea a’ bein’ fuckin’ stuffed with my bulge?”

Eridan said a lot of shit, a lot of vulgar things same as you but those words, even though they were unintentional, made your insides curl in the most pleasant way. “In a few ways, yes.”

“Oh,” only the smallest pause that didn’t allow you to interject like you would’ve liked to reassure him that you could pail him just fine the other way around. “Alright. But then I wanna lead and, uh, let’s do in the tank.”

You couldn’t and wouldn’t pail outside even with the territorial barrier Eridan had all around his hive’s island. You wouldn’t be able to relax in that open water. But he liked to make a slurried mess in water, probably because it was easier for him to see everything and he wouldn't even need the glasses. You were about to agree until he voiced another requirement.

“An’ let me touch your gills all I want.”

Okay? Now it was your turn to furrow your eyebrows in confusion, “Isn't that what you do anyway?”

“No?” he stood back to his full height as if he were trying to silently defend his very weak question by looking tall and intimidating. That, of course, did next to shit with you so he simply walked to the tall tank in the corner of his stupidly large block. “….do I?”

You snort and walk behind him, hands on your briefs again but he stops you from pushing them down and you look up to him. “Yes… you do. Why is that?”

He was clearly embarrassed as you walked around and past him to ascend the little steps and into it. “They’re just, real damn cute. Appealin’ really.”

As much as that made sense you couldn’t begin to understand how, but it explained the attention he gave them. If anything you were taking it as a compliment though you didn’t have so many gills to go off of that made yours appealing in any way. Then again you've hated them most of your life so you never stopped to see if they were attractive. You only sat on the edge of the tank, finally taller than Eridan and butt your foreheads together. “You're cute.”

And immediately you were snickering at how goddamn indignant he looked, fins flicking back before he started climbing up to the tank and slipped into the water while you sat. “I'm not cute, I'm a fuckin’ handsome an’ intimidatin’ seadweller.”

You turned to wrap your legs around his chest as he touched your waist. “You're both, deal with that Ampora.” He made some dismissive noise and kissed your chest softly.

“Shut up Kar.” You would’ve told him to make you but he’s pulling you under but stopping when your shoulders are the only thing out, grateful as you were to him being aware of how much focus it took for you to breathe and keep the water filtering through your gills you tried to sink a little only to have him push you against the wall of the tank.

Fine. Stay, you got it. You only sighed at him while he searched your face, he wanted to lead this so you didn’t rush him. Between the two of you it was easy to say you were more impatient but he didn’t stare for long and kissed you. Hands directly over your gill slits as he dove right into the kiss, long and deep and you’re even more grateful to be above water because you’d be gulping water with a strained gasp. It was almost as good as when his large thighs were around your waist when you pailed him, tight and encompassing almost threatening to crush you which was laughably easy for him to do. Truthfully speaking you loved his size, he held you so close and your toes could just touch just around his upper leg. You felt safe with him, secure even with his hands tight around sensitive gills and only easing up so you could breathe.

Dizzy in the kiss you feel him move from your mouth to your jaw, one of those hands moved to card through your hair and wrap around a horn. He wasn’t taking his time that was for damn sure, you purr with calloused fingers on your hornbeds and kneading them.

“Breathe in for me.” His voice gentle and easy with that tone that said it both was and wasn’t a request. So you did. Taking in the water and filtering it through your gills. He rumbled deep in his large chest and kissed down yours to sink into the water. His lips pressed to your belly while hands hiked your legs up under his arms. He sucked there and let clawtips slide under the frill of your gills and pressed gingerly inward. You shuddered again, tensing slightly at the threat that would be but relaxed a moment later letting your fingers find the base of his horns and while his weren’t as sensitive as your own he still curled against you in an attempt to draw you in further. Maybe to grind against you even though he was unable to reach, you tried to offer him one of your legs but he quickly moved the limb back to where it was.

Eridan kissed and nipped at your torso, leaving stinging hickies that tried to cool in the waters of the tank. His teeth and hands working as conflicting opposites as his hands caressed and his teeth burned like jagged glass cutting into the thinnest superficial layer of your skin and you called softly for him through it all. Quiet sighs and little groans that emerged when he pressed and rolled his stomach against your groin. Half in and half out the water you defaulted back to breathing in the air then listened to the rushing, almost wheezing, noise that occurred when your mouth happened to be open and you shifted to your gills.

An honest to goodness glub bubbled up from your chest when he’d drawn out your bulge and removed the briefs, the water around it beginning to tinge a barely visible pink while the slimy lubricant floated from your sex and drifted outwards. You didn’t like sitting back and having him do everything for the both of you. While you couldn’t see it and you damn sure couldn’t feel it yourself you know that he was trying and failing to find something he could grind against. The tenses in his stomach in response to your every sigh, every twitch, every held back and muffled grunt. Always damn eager to please yet when you move to do _something_ his stronger grip holds you where you were.

You give a half-growl and twist your hips when he sucks a harsh kiss to your chest and ruts against you, that seemed to be the magic combination because Eridan emerged with a dramatic (of fucking course it was dramatic) splash. Normally when he acts grandiose you stare hard or ignore him all together but it’s all messy. He doesn’t flip his bangs out of the way, he doesn’t give you some sultry look, he just stares at you while his second lids pull back and his pupils are all rounded but not without some predator-like diamond to them. It’s all you can examine because he’s crushing his lips to yours, fins all flushed and flared and you really forget how easy he gets worked up but it’s fucking attractive. You couldn’t help (nor would you care to help) the groan that was muffled against his wet lips.

Eridan leans further over you, keeping your noses together and rocking his belly against your nook, you purr and grind back against him as he dips enough to suck the flesh of your neck and all you can do is hold the fuck on while he hunches completely and totally over you. You had tried holding yourself up on the edge of the tank with your elbows but they shake from strain a few minutes in, your biceps flexing and making him purr appreciatively before all but crushing down on you and stealing the air from your lungs.

“Fatass, fffffuck.” You wheezed out of lack of air and arousal, he scoffed.

“You _like_ it apparently, fuckin’ kinkster. That’s all you are Kar.”

You stare at him the best you can, face flush as you try to retort cleverly but opt to kick his back with your heel. “Less talk and more rut asshole!”

“But I’m in charge a’ this, remember?” There it was, that grin that meant nothing went over his head for _once_ like he had the right to be smug about a goddamn thing. You groan and flop back, the groan turning to a warble when you feel him move enough to let his cold bulge lick at the lips of your nook. It immediately reaches forward to enter but Eridan’s hips are held back and for good reason. The long reach of his bulge happened to be the length of your thigh and it had the approximate thickness of your wrist at the base. “You ready?” he inquired, the little hesitance in his voice almost expecting you to drop out.

You moved your hand now to pull him down for a short kiss then slipped that hand under his to hold it. “Go ahead,” you exhaled and relaxed, adjusting your legs. “I trust you.”

You watched his earfin flutter a little, the kiss sweetly returned as he floated upwards and let you a groan while his bulge pressed the thin tip into your nook. Your breathing stuttered both from the cold as well as the sensation, feeling the ridges along the underside meant to provide better grip for pailing underwater. A chill rolled hard over you and curled your spine forward but his kisses helped to defrost the temperature that pressed into and settled in your gut.

Easy thrusts that rolled the water around the two of you though and fluttered up chirps from the both of you. The legs you hung around his waist grew lazy and hung lax though you continued to roll your hips against his slow movements. Another sweet ridge rubbed against your insides, holding to you and drawing a shudder, his bulge twisted in return and made you arch against the rim of the tank with a gasp. Eridan purred and bit your bottom lip continuing his shallow thrusts. You resisted the urge to writhe, well you were probably writhing due to the hand on your waist that held you tight to keep you still. His gills flared and fluttering as he panted above you, another ridge yanked out a loud moan that egged him on until you squeezed his hand, “Wait- shitfuck, wait a second,” you exhaled in a hasty breath.

He paused immediately but his bulge gave a mournful coil that curled your toes and gave you a few seconds to process his question, “You okay? Too much?”

“No, fuck, just shut up.” You didn’t want to blow your load just yet, if you did then he probably would and you were going to stay in this. Even while catching your breath you gave small, twitching swirls of your hips as you panted. You felt full, full of him as your nook continued to try and draw him deeper with every rapid beat of your pusher. When you could finally sort out words into a tactful question you couldn’t help but to ask. “How much left?”

His long _uhhhhh_ explained more than enough, you moved to look between the two of you and groaned seeing you just past halfway there. Alright. You were going to do this you _wanted_ to do this for the both of you, it would be a lie to say that groan was only frustration. Your legs tightened back around him and drew him closer but another lap and twist of his bulge made you tense and milk a moan from Eridan.

It was a slow process, he’s changed his hold on you at least five times while the water around the both of you is the focus area for mixed clouds of purple and red. The color diluted more towards the bottom you were sure but right now all you know is that the edge of the tank is digging into your back again and you can feel his waist so close. He’s muttering words of encouragement to you, kissing the side of your face and eating the gentle coos or sharp keens when he kisses your lips.

You actually laugh when he’s flush against you, he looks to you and presses your foreheads together with his own breathless laugh. “There- not too goddamn hard was it?”

It takes a moment for you to get a good breath but as soon as you do you exhale, “Shut the fuck up,” and snicker airlessly against his cheek while he nuzzles you. Snickers soon turned to a whine when it rolls against you again. Back into that easy moving, rolling the water again in timed waves. You turn his head and kiss him once more, slow but hard. The chirp that bubbles up in his throat registering only seconds before you spill and shiver at the rush of cold that spilled out and around you.

Then there was emptiness that you weakly tensed around. Next time longer, you promised that to both yourself and him while he grunt and tried to catch his breath. Both of you came down and you glanced at the water around you both, groaning in disgust and pushed at his face.

“Alright, we’re done get off me so I can leave this slurry-water hell. You’re more than welcome to soak in our combined genetic abomination, I’m going to the coon.”

Eridan scoffed and fumbled for his glasses, long, shaky fingers pushing them back up the bridge of his nose. “Harp down Kar, I’m tryin’ to get my bearin’s.”

“Then get your bearings _and_ your ass in the recuperacoon.”

It took three solid attempts to get into the slime, the large coon set to a velvety and warm temperature. Perfect since the soreness was settling in after he made you drink half a bottle of water, you complied after grumbling and immediately forced the other half on him. Your skin throbbed in pain particularly on your back where you were pressed against the edge of the tank and between your legs where, you know, you shoved a huge bulge that belonged to an even _bigger_ bulge. The larger one rubbed your thighs soothingly and kissed your temple in attempts to soothe you while you lay in the pudding-like slime with your cheek pressed to his chest.

“You’re perfect Kar, you know that? I don’t know what the fuck I ever did to deserve you.”

He was purring in that deep but quiet way that was really quiet. You grunted and let your eyes look around the inside of the coon sleepily while you were being coaxed. “Be a huge jackass probably,” a soft mumble.

“I said what’d _I_ do, not what _you_ did.”

You laughed at that and gave his chest a sloppy kiss before finally drifting off. Yeah, that was probably true.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this much sooner, it was actually sitting around but I've been feeling really productive lately. I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
